Underneath the kitchen sink is a convenient place to temporarily store household garbage and rubbish until it can be permanently disposed of. However, because the average undersink cabinet is only 22 by 15 inches and this space is further reduced by the presence of the plumbing pipes, conventional round garbage cans do not fit conveniently under the sink. Homeowners often must use small wastebaskets, grocery bags, or similar less satisfactory alternatives.
The object of the present invention is to solve this problem by providing a J-shaped garbage can, which because of its shape, can fit easily under a sink and still hold a large volume of garbage. The invention pivots on the bottom of its right angle bend so that the top opening tilts toward the user to allow garbage to be deposited into the can more easily. Furthermore, the plumbing pipes are not the hindrance that they are for round garbage cans; instead the invention takes advantage of the presence of the plumbing, because the gooseneck pipe acts as a stop which prevents the garbage can from tipping over completely. The invention can be made in different sizes to accommodate undersink cabinets which are not of conventional dimensions.